


Unsolicited Dick Pics

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Dick Pics, Lighting matters, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pubes are a dead giveaway, Sappy Sex, Unsolicited Dick Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Yuri makes some snarky, off-handed comment about being in enough locker rooms he could identify everyone by their dicks ... image his surprise when he suddenly starts getting dick pics sent to him from random phone numbers and a message of "Guess Who!" attached to each one. (Hint: Victor may or may not have purchased enough burn phones for everyone.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 32
Kudos: 260
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	Unsolicited Dick Pics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phichithamsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/gifts).



> This story is for the 2019, Secret Skater event for the Yuri on Ice fandom. 
> 
> Written for the lovely Phichithamsters!! I am so super excited about how this turned out. It was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoy the crack turned sappy love story with a huge dose of smut. May your new year and next decade be your best yet!! 
> 
> A special thank you to [UntimelyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntimelyRose) for editing my mess! Thank you, beautiful!

“Pfft, whatever old man. I’ve been in enough lockers rooms with you losers, I could tell who is who by just your dicks!” Yuri scoffed as he flipped Victor the bird and stalked off. 

If he had stayed, he would have noticed the very devious smirk playing on the lips of his long-time friend and mentor. (A fact he wouldn’t even admit on his death bed, so don’t ask.) Had he not stormed off, he would have also seen the exchange of a look between said mentor and his just as devious husband. Perhaps then he could have prevented his own doom. 

The first text came from an unknown number, and he would have assumed it was from Victor considering the words, but the image that accompanied it proved otherwise. The evidence of the color of the pubs that peaked from around the lengthy hard cock that jutted up and stood proud. 

**_> I heard you could tell who I was just by looking at my cock. I hope this is a good angle. Enjoy!_**

“What the fuck!” Yuri growled. 

He nearly threw his phone, but Yakov wasn’t willing to go out for a new phone again. Apparently, being eighteen meant that Yuri was responsible for his own shit and shouldn’t need an adult to go get a new one; Yuri’s Angels around every corner be damned, but he could go scream at the idiot. He knew damn well this was Victor’s fault. 

What did make him wonder, though, was who the fuck this was. He had every skater’s phone number,thanks to his time trying to track Otabek down a few years back, and this text came from an unknown number. So, did that mean that Victor found a random person to send him a dick pic, or was this actually a skater? Only one way to find out. 

The door to the Nikiforov home opened with a bang, and it was only the door stopper that had been installed years before that saved the wall from having a knob size hole in it. 

“Oi! Old man! What the fuck did you do?” Yuri demanded as he stormed into the apartment, mindful of the boxes that littered the floor. 

“Oh, Yuri, what brings you over?” Yuuri asked as he came out of the bedroom, arms full of folded clothing. 

“YAY! Yuri, you want to help us pack?” Victor asked from the kitchen, where nearly every surface was covered in clutter, and half-filled boxes. 

The newlyweds were in the process of packing up their lives to move back to Japan. Now that Victor had officially retired, he could focus solely on Yuuri’s career, and that didn’t require them to be in Russia. And since the piggy felt more comfortable in his home country, it was back to Japan they were going. Victor had offered to coach Yuri as well, but despite the grief he gave Yakov, he still felt a sense of loyalty to the gruff old man. However, there was a rumor that his coach might be retiring soon, and that would leave Yuri without a coach if he didn’t do something about his future. 

“What the fuck is with this text?” Yuri demanded as he shoved his phone into Victor’s face. 

He wasn’t surprised when Victor smirked before tilting his head to take in the lewd picture. 

“What do you think, moya lyubov?” Victor turned the phone as Yuuri approached. 

Yuri stared in horror as both men gave the image a good once over. 

“I think he did a good job. Nice angle,” he said, and Victor hummed and nodded in agreement. 

“What?” Yuri screeched. “Who the fuck is that?” 

“I thought you could tell who was who based on our dicks?” Victor’s tone of voice was as innocent as a kitten batting a piece of string, but his eyes sparkled with enough mischief that Yuri would swear on his hidden stash of Yuurio merch that Victor was the reincarnation of Loki. 

“It was a figure of speech,” Yuri growled. 

“Are you sure? You sounded pretty confident about it,” Yuuri spoke up. 

He was going to kill them. Both of them. Slowly. With a dull instrument. Or perhaps his skates. Whichever would give him more pleasure to watch them die with. 

It was just then his phone pinged, alerting him to a new text message. 

Still glaring at the two idiots, Yuri unconsciously opened his phone with his thumb and looked down only to screech and drop his phone. Victor picked it up, and with a smirk, examined the new image from yet another unknown number. 

“Oh, this is a good one, look, Yuuri,” he said as his husband glanced over his shoulder.

“He did a good job with the lighting.” 

“And he shaved for the occasion,” Victor added.

“Doesn’t he normally shave, though?” Yuuri gave his husband a curious look.

“Not always, only for special occasions,” Victor said with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Yuuri’s cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, and his hand quickly hid the little smile. 

“What.The.Fuck!” Yuri’s eyes widened in realization. He grabbed his phone back and stared down at the dick on proud display. The cock was hard, and the head showed signs of turning red as it peaked out of the foreskin. The ballsac tight and no hairs to be found around the groin. The man’s skin was creamy white, and if he squinted, he could make out the fine hairs, a soft brown, of a happy trail that led down to the longer than average dick. 

Yuri would be drooling if he wasn’t keeping himself in check, but thankfully he remembered where he was and scowled instead. He darkened his phone and made a mental note to save the image for later, along with the first one. However, unlike the first image, this one didn’t have any text. Just the winking face and rose emoji. 

“Why don’t you help us pack, it’ll take your mind off the text,” Yuuri suggested. Yuri was about to protest (because knowing they were about to move so far away really stung and made his heart hurt.) when Yuuri promised to make Katsudon for dinner. 

“Fine,” Yuri grumbled as he stalked off to start packing up Makkachin’s toys. 

It wasn’t even an hour later when another text with an image popped up. This time he had an idea of who the dick was. (Pun included.) The body was slim, same skin tone as Yuuri, pubic hair as black as midnight, and he knows he’s seen those hands before. The one holding the hard cock by the base with their long slim fingers and perfectly trimmed fingernails. The caption said, ‘Who am I?’ Yuri looked over at Victor, who was in the kitchen checking the contents of a Tupperware dish. 

“I’m going to fucking end you!” he growled. 

“Who did you get this time?” Yuuri asked nonchalantly from the sofa as if Yuri had gotten a picture of a random stranger. 

“I fucking bet this is Seung-gil!” Yuri threw his phone at the other Yuuri and was disappointed it didn’t hit him upside the skull. 

Yuuri picked up the device and looked at the image while Victor leaned over the back. They both scrutinized the picture for a minute before they agreed. “I think you’re right,” Victor smiled. 

“We could always ask Kenjirou for confirmation,” Yuuri smiled as he handed the phone back. 

“How the fuck would he know?” Yuri squawked. 

“They’ve been dating for a while,” Victor cocked his head, confused. “You didn’t know?” 

“I don’t pay attention to other people’s private lives,” Yuri grumbled. “The Chicken Nugget isn’t going to get jealous his boyfriend is sending me a dick pic?” 

“Honestly, I’m surprised Kenjirou didn’t join and include himself,” Yuuri answered. 

Yuri had no idea how to process this information. Thankfully he didn’t have too; his phone pinged two more times, alerting him to two more text messages from two more unknown numbers. 

The first was from someone thick as fuck! Yuri's eyes bulged out of his head. Abundant warm brown pubs lead up to a thin, happy trail to the belly button. They almost blended into the skin tone, and fuck if that dick didn’t look tasty. A small whine may have escaped him. He almost missed the red, white, and blue glasses peeking from the corner of the frame of the image because he couldn’t stop staring at the cock. 

“Leo?” he whispered. “Holy fuck!” Another addition to his folder, he mentally added before he swiped over to the next image. 

This time the dick was a bit smaller, but still very pretty. Uncircumcised, long enough to nearly reach their bellybutton, sitting on porcelain skin. Small brown pubs trimmed down, and strong, yet plush thighs that begged to be bitten into. He had a pretty good idea who it might be, especially since Guang Hong Ji and Leo always did things at the same time. They probably decided to send their dick pics together for solidarity. It would also explain the foot of the teddy bear near the hip. The words ‘Guess who?’ at the bottom of the screen. 

Discreetly he added all the new images to his wank bank folder. What the dynamic duo didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. After making sure his phone was safe from prying eyes, he went back to help with the packing. After the third and final box of dog items were packed away, Yuri took a break for a drink of water. 

“Why the hell does Makkachin need all this shit anyway?” Yuri grumbled carefully made his way through the cluttered kitchen. 

Victor over dramatically clutched at his heart, “My Makka baby deserves all the luxuries in life,” he pouted. 

“And how many boxes would it take to pack up Potya’s belongings?” Yuuri asked with a laugh from the couch. 

“Tsk… whatever,” he grumbled. Just as he opened the refrigerator, his phone ping with another incoming text message. “Great, which dick-head is it this time?” he asked himself out loud. 

Still bent over in front of the sparkling pink lemonade, he opened his phone to yet another dick. He didn’t know if he wanted to crack his phone or set it on fire. Because, yes, unfortunately, he did know whose lengthy dick this was. It was fucking evident by the tiny tattoo on the hip. Seriously? That fucking, maple loving, shit-faced, needs his teeth punched into his face, UG! 

The caption read, 'Guess who, princess.'

That image got deleted. 

He grabbed a bottle of Victor’s precious Lorina and poured himself a full glass. He turned and sipped at the refreshing drink, letting the bubbles pop away his irritation while he tried to calm himself down. It was a few minutes later that his phone dinged him again, and with a roll of his eyes, he opened his phone with a heavy sigh. 

This time wasn’t so bad. The cock in hand was pretty nice. Long, not overly thick, but still had enough girth to make it worth anyone’s while. Dark brown pubs, neatly trimmed. Sun-kissed tan skin. Hmmm, Yuri wondered. The skin color was too light to be Phichit and darker than Georgi. Yuri thought about who else it might match. Then he remembered that Sara girl who Mila is always hanging out with. It looks like her skin tone, and she had that annoying twin, Michele. Probably him, he scoffed. Yuri tilted his head a little at the image. If Crispino wasn’t such an ass, Yuri wouldn’t mind … no, that was a road he didn’t want to let his mind wander down. Best to let sleeping dragons lie. 

The next image about ten minutes later was no doubt Phichit, the skin tone said it all. Plus, the picture was so far the most aesthetically pleasing. The lighting, perfect, there was more body in the shot, not just a close up of a cock. The picture showed off the man’s torso, from only at the nipples all the way down to the hairless ballsac. Tone abs lit by what looked like sunlight from a nearby open window. A hand draped casually near the erect cock, almost as if an invention. 

Yuri didn’t know he had been appreciating the image for too long and was shocked when a hand reached in and wiped away the small amount of drool that had accumulated in the corner of his mouth.

“Who do we have here?” Victor asked with a small laugh. His hand turned Yuri’s so he could get a better look. “OH! Solnyshko, come look!” Victor said excitedly to his husband. 

Yuuri walked over to where they stood in the kitchen and turned the phone in Victor’s hand. “Ooh! He did a great job with this one?”

“This one?” Yuri said but was either not heard or ignored.

“Mmmhmm. I like the lighting on this. Much softer than last time.” Victor agreed.

“Last time!” Yuri’s eyes budged out of his head.

“He really should get with Chris and give some pointers,” Yuuri answered back.

“What.The.Fuck!?”

Victor nodded to his husband. “They should work together and…” but Victor was cut off.

“HOW MANY PICTURES OF PHICHIT’S AND CHRISTOPHE’S DICK DO YOU TWO HAVE?” Yuri shouted.

Victor and Yuuri looked at him, then each other before they returned Yuri his phone and walked away in silence. 

Yuri didn’t want to know. Nope. He wasn’t going to think about how those two might have their own collection of dick pics. He had half a mind of sending them a picture of his own dick just to get revenge … but then thought better of it. 

He growled when his phone dinged again. “For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled while opening his phone. 

With a death grip almost tight enough to break the glass, he swiped open his phone, and sure enough, there was yet another dick on the screen. 

“Georgi,” he muttered. He knew that cock because he once made fun of Georgi for leaning a little too far to the right when he caught the older skater jerking it in the changing room. “Fucking hell,” he groaned. 

Just as he was going to close his phone, another text came in from another unknown number. This time the dick was cute. Not so much sexy, or drool-worthy, just … cute. Just right to fit into your hand, not too small, not too big, uncut, and laying hard against blond pubs. No happy trail unless you squinted really hard to see the lightest hairs trickling from the pelvis upwards. It was the red pinky nail that gave it away, though. Kenjirou. That little nugget had recently been painting just his pinky nails for some weird fashion trend lately. Yuri rolled his eyes as he finished his drink. 

He stalked over to the couch and face planted into the cushions wishing for this madness to end. He steadied his breathing and tried to forget about all the pictures of penises that now populated his phone. Just as he was about to nod off into a peaceful nap, his phone pinged. 

“I swear to fucking God if this is one more fucking dick…” his voice trailed off as the image appeared on his screen. 

This is the cock of a god. The skin tone a shade darker than his, the length perfect, the width thick enough that it made Yuri’s ass clench. A swollen vein that ran the length of it popping out. The head, so red it was near purple. There were dark pubs, just long enough to peek around the beast of a cock that appeared well-groomed, but not overly so. Then, there was the rest of the body. Abs so tight, you could use them as a washboard, and Yuri wanted to run his tongue down them. Thighs so fucking thick Yuri wished to die by them. Suffocated by strong muscles and soft skin. 

If he hadn’t had so many fucking fantasies about this exact body, he probably wouldn’t have guessed who it was. But Yuri knew this body. He knew because he memoried every single slip of skin, he could catch a glimpse of every chance he got. His heart raced in his chest, and his breath was sucked from his lungs. Could he really be seeing the cock of his crush? 

Yuri tilted his head to the ceiling for a moment to compose himself, then flipped from the image to his usual text messages and pulled up the very first one with a name connected to it. 

‘Did you seriously just fucking send me a dick pic?’ he demanded in text. 

He stared at his phone and waited. It didn’t take long for three little dots to appear. He chewed at his fingernail as the dots danced on his screen, stopped, and then after 20 seconds, started again. 

‘If you don’t like it, you can always delete it,’ the text came in.

Delete it? Fuck that, that was his new favorite image. If he could get away with it, he’d make it his background screen. 

‘Fuck you!’ Yuri texted then deleted it. Dammit, how did he respond without sounding like he was either desperate for that cock, (which, let’s face it, he was.) or as if he didn’t care. Because, dammit, he did! Why are emotions so fucking hard?

Otabek had to know about the others. If he was willing to go along with Victor’s prank, then there was no way he didn’t know. 

‘At least it’s a good looking one. All the rest are lame,’ he typed out. Yuri hoped that was vague enough not to make things any more awkward. 

He curled up in the corner of the sofa, his knees pulled up with his phone inches away from his face. His cheeks pink in excitement and a hint of embarrassment. 

‘Yeah? You sure you didn’t find someone else’s better?’ 

‘No fucking way. Yours is the best’ Yuri typed out and hit send before he fully comprehended what he typed. When he did realize what he said, his face turned a bright red, and his let out a low groan. 

He almost didn’t want to look when his phone alerted him to a new message, but with trepidation, he peeked at the screen.

‘I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen that many dicks.’ Otabek typed back with a smirking emoji.

‘You’ve met JJ,’ Yuri responded quickly. 

A laughing emoji quickly responded back. Dots appeared after that, but they kept disappearing and reappearing as if Otabek didn’t know what to say. Almost a half a minute later, a message finally came through.

‘What about you? I bet yours is just as good.’ 

Did Otabek just ask for a return dick pic? Did this just happen? Yuri felt like he was going to burst from the sheer amount of happy giddiness and pure embarrassment he felt. 

Let’s be honest here, Otabek was a hottie. The hottest of the hotties. He outranked piggy and the old man by miles. So being the Kazakh’s best friend was the highest honor. (In Yuri’s personal opinion, which was the only one that mattered. Other than Otabek’s, of course.) So for this God among men, his crush, to be asking him, Yuri Plisetsky, for a picture of his dick. 

The longest most embarrassing squeal might have echoed through the apartment, but he would deny it every time Victor or Yuuri brought it up with their smug smirks.

After a moment, he took a breath and composed himself again before he typed out his reply. Then deleted it. … Fuck. He sat up and looked around, looks like the idiots are off somewhere else since the main room was empty. Makkachin was gone as well, so he figured they must be out walking him. Just to make sure, he got up and looked into the bedroom and bathroom. Yep, empty. Leash, gone. Okay, he could do this. 

He dropped down onto the sofa, shoving his leggings under his ass cheeks, and pulled his black teeshirt up above his nipples. Taking a page from Phichit’s book, he turned his body around back and forth to find the best lighting. When he couldn’t get it, he quickly hopped up and yanked the curtains open a little more, thankful for the height of the apartment so that no one could see him half-naked. Once he got situated again, he was able to get the image to look good. Then, he brought Otabek’s picture back up and gazed at the fantasy of a lifetime. It didn’t take long to get himself hard; in fact, he had to literally push his hand away from his cock to not blow his load right then. Although the idea of sending Otabek an ‘after’ shot was enticing, he figured that might be too much too soon. First things first, send his very first dick pic. 

With his dick hard and making sure it looked perfect, he took a snap, then another, and many more. He needed to make a good impression. This was not the time to fuck up! He considered finishing himself off once he took enough pictures, but he was too excited to send the image to tend to other matters. He edited and filtered the image just right then hit send before he could second guess himself. 

His dick kinda wilted a little at the anxiety, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He did stroke himself a little, though, just to help take the edge of his nerves. When he thought about speeding up a bit more, his phone alerted him to a new message. Without hesitation, he opened it, and this time definitely did squeal. 

‘Fuck, you’re beautiful.’  
‘Would love to see more.’  
‘Up close and personal.’

Three messages in succession. Which was not like Otabek. Typically he took more time to think about his reply and send one, even if it meant it was longer. Which indicated the man was flustered. 

That’s it. If Yuri can hop on a plane to follow Victor to Japan for a skating routine, he can do the same thing to get him a boyfriend.

‘I’m coming to Kazakhstan tonight,’ he typed out quickly.

‘Yes, you will be ;-)’ was a fast reply. 

Was that a double entendre? Was Otabek implying that… Oh fuck. He needed to book a plane and fast. 

But first… 

Producing as much spit as he could, he slathered his hand then gripped his cock and didn’t hold back. It only took half a dozen strokes before he grunted and shot cum all over his chest. It was short but intense. After catching his breath, he grabbed some tissues from the box that always sat on Victor’s end table and quickly cleaned himself off. Tossing those in the trash, he used his mentor’s laptop and booked the soonest flight to Kazakhstan that he could find. Yakov would be pissed, but he didn’t care. That last gold he recently won earned him an impromptu trip. 

With a ticket now secure on his phone, he texted a quick ‘later losers’ to the happy newlyweds and rushed back Lilian’s to pack his bags. He also sent Otabek a message with his flight plans. 

Otabek promised to be there to catch him off the plan the moment he landed. 

The flight was long and tedious, and he hated it, but it was the anticipation of what awaited him when he landed that really got to him. Five hours have never felt so long in his life. The worst part, he couldn’t enjoy the image on his phone because of being on a full plane. Had he had the row to himself, he might chance a peek, but unfortunately, the plan was completely packed. 

Cursing under his breath, Yuri managed to make it through customs. He opted for only two bags, and neither needed to go into baggage and so he could skip that part. He had just exited and was about to head down to get a taxi when a deep voice got his attention. Spoken, not loudly, but softly and right behind his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Hey, kotyonok.” 

Yuri turned to come face to face with his best friend. Nearly nose to nose with the man of his dreams (and fantasies). Otabek Altin.

“Hey,” he responded, his voice a little more high pitched than he would have preferred. Otabek didn’t say anything about it, but his smirk spoke for itself. 

“Ready to get out of here?” 

“Hell yeah!” Yuri agreed and walked beside the other as they quickly made their way to the parking garage. 

It felt like their steps were charged with energy he only ever felt on the ice. Steps sure, yet with a hint of fear from falling. Falling face-first into something that will hurt. Falling head over heels. Falling deeper into the love that Yuri couldn’t deny had blossomed the day they met in Barcelona. But like any skating routine, he powered through with all of his strength. With every ounce of determination to see it through to the end. To give it all he has and more. 

It was with practiced ease Otabek secured Yuri’s bags as he secured the extra helmet onto his blond hair. The same with climbing onto the motorcycle behind the larger man. He wrapped his arms around the man in front of him, and for a moment, Otabek paused and pressed back slightly. His hand finding Yuri’s and giving it a warm squeeze before he started the bike and took off. 

The ride to Otabek’s loft apartment was quick. It was located halfway between the rink and the airport, making getting to either easy enough. Parking, and going from the basement garage to Otabek’s door felt like a blur. They didn’t really speak, too excited to care about conversation. They both knew what was about to happen and were too keyed up to bother with small talk. Otabek had Yuri’s bags, which left him with nothing to hold onto and unsure of what to do with his hands, so he kept fidgeting with them in the elevator ride up. He also noticed how Otabek kept side glancing at him, only because he was doing the same in return. 

The ride up lasted longer than he wanted, but soon they were unlocking the door and stepping inside the modest apartment. The moment Yuri took the final steps in and the door closed, Otabek turned, dropped the bags, and crowded into Yuri’s space. Hands on either side of Yuri’s head who was pressed against the wooden door. Faces mere inches away from each other. 

“You want this?” Otabek demanded. 

“This?” Yuri asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Me. Don’t toy with my heart, Yura. I don’t do one night stands.” Otabek’s gaze was fierce, and there was a sliver of uncertainty in the depths of his brown eyes. 

“I'm not going to waste money or a long trip for a hookup,” Yuri growled back. “I want this. You,” his voice softened towards the end. His green eyes meeting brown. Each searching for the truth in the other. 

Otabek gazed at him, taking a moment to search his face, then with a smile, he pulled Yuri into a hug. Nuzzling the blond’s hair. This felt normal, better than normal, it felt amazing. Even though he always cherished every side hug, nudge of shoulders, any physical interaction between them, it was scarce to get a full-on embrace. He hoped he would be getting more of them. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other and hugged back, burying his face into soft light jacket Otabek wore when he rode his bike. 

When they pulled back, their cheeks lightly brushed up against each other, and Yuri swore he felt a spark. Their motions slowed to a near stop as they both lingered in the moment. Yuri thought they might kiss, and he turned slightly in the hope of feeling the lips he’s dreamt about on his. Unfortunately, Otabek pulled back and gave Yuri his personal space again. 

“Did you want to take a shower?” He asked, instead. 

Yuri felt a sting of disappointment, but he had to admit that sitting in a flying tin can filled with strangers and stale air did leave him feeling a little gross. And if he was going to be getting up close and personal with Otabek, he would like to not smell like shit. 

“Yeah,” he said and grabbed his bag from the floor. With an awkwardness in the air, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. Having spent previous visits here, he was already familiar with where everything was located. 

Yuri was almost tempted to rub one out in the shower, but he didn’t want to exhaust himself beforehand, just in case Otabek did actually plan on having some fun. Instead, he made quick work of washing his body and hair, but he did take a little more time drying off. His anxiety got the better of him. Once he was clean and dressed in fresh clothes, he made his way out to the living room. He had to go through the kitchen to reach the bathroom, and from there was the main living room. The bedroom located above the kitchen in a loft space. The place was amazing in Yuri’s opinion, especially with the skylights in the roof, letting in the sunlight and at night the moonlight. If they were still awake during the darkest hours, when the city seemed to rest, finally, you could almost catch a glimpse of the stars through the skylight right above Otabek’s bed. It was Yuri’s favorite spot in the entire apartment. 

The sun had set while Yuri showered, so when he came out, he found some candles were lit to give the space a softer glow. Otabek had changed from his basic tee-shirt to a dark burgundy silk dress shirt and the most sinful black jeans Yuri knew he didn't know the other didn't own. Either they were new, or Otabek has been holding out on him. 

Yuri had opted to dress in his black shirt with the leopard print sleeves and black leggings, but he felt grossly under dressed in comparison. 

"Wow," Yuri whispered, but it must have been heard because of the smile that suddenly appeared on his best friend's lips. 

"Wow, yourself," Otabek's timber voice sent a small shiver down Yuri's spine as brown eyes dragged themselves over the blond's lithe form. 

Yuri thought he should have worn more layers for how suddenly naked he felt in that gaze. His cheeks blazed pink, the only indication of his emotions. 

Otabek walked over to meet Yuri, who was still standing in the archway between the kitchen and living room. He offered his hand, and Yuri placed his smaller one in Otabek's larger hand. Without a word, Otabek lead Yuri to the open space he had made by pushing the coffee table to the side. The replica of a jukebox Otabek had found played soft music in the background while the candlelight flickered the shadows against the walls. 

Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms, one hand around his small waist, the other still holding onto Yuri's. Slowly they began to sway and dance to the soft jazz playing. 

Words weren't needed in this moment. Not when their bodies whispered promises of future pleasure or when their eyes were filled with more emotions than either of them knew how to express adequately. Instead, they allowed their actions to speak for each other. The hand on the waist tightening, the smaller one on a shoulder slid up to slip into a brown undercut, fingers softly playing with fine hairs. Hearts beating so hard it was felt by both as they slowly pulled each other closer. 

The hand on the nape pulling forward as the hand on the waist moved to the center of a lean back as it's mate slipped into blond locks. Words were not needed when two hearts began to beat as one while lips met lips. Eyes fluttered shut, and their danced moved from their feet to continue with their tongues. Movements languid, slow, and easy. 

It was the most sensual kiss Yuri had ever experienced. Never had a kiss felt so right, so perfect. His mouth molded to Otabek's, and his body fit as if it was made for the other's arms. His heart bloomed like a rose opening for the first time. Naturally unfurling with beauty and perfection. The magic of the moment made him want to cry.

They pulled back when their lungs demanded it. Green eyes locked on to brown before they both broke into laughter. 

Yuri wouldn't have been able to wipe the smile from his face even if he had wanted too. Except for this time, he didn't. It felt good to be this happy, and he wanted to cherish the moment. 

"We're idiots," he said into Otabek's shoulder.

"Hmmm, what makes you say that?" 

Yuri looked up, "How long have you wanted to kiss me?"

"Well, the picture you sent earlier…" Otabek teased. 

"Beka!"

"Okay, okay. Seriously, since I met you in Barcelona."

"Why didn't you?"

"The time wasn't right," Otabek explained. 

Yuri had to agree. He was younger then, less mature. He hummed his agreement, the sound vibrating on Otabek's shoulder, where he laid his head. 

They resumed their dance, slowly swaying to the soft jazz, the sounds of the city outside the opened windows adding to the ambiance. 

Otabek placed a tender kiss to the crown of Yuri's head before he nuzzled his face against Yuri's hair. 

"I really like you a lot," Yuri softly admitted against the skin of Otabek's throat. 

He waited for a similar confession but frowned when none was given. The silence unnerved him. He lifted his head, fear gripping in his chest. 

"Beka?"

Otabek ran his hand through Yuri's hair as his lips quirked in a soft smile. 

"I … fuck, Yura," Otabek gently pressed their foreheads together. 

Yuri gave him a moment to find his words as he tried to control the anxiety building in his gut. 

Otabek raised his eyes and gripped Yuri's face with both hands looking him straight in the eyes. 

"I love you. I am so deeply in love you that I can't find the right words to tell you properly.

I can't imagine life without you in it, and I don't even want to try. You are my sun, that brings warmth into my life. You are the moon that illuminates my darkest fantasies. I want to give you every star in the sky and present them on bended knee. 

I love you."

Yuri didn't know he was crying until Otabek wiped away the tears from his burning cheeks. 

His voice hitched as he tried to find his own words because they seemed to have gotten lodged in his throat. When Yuri gave up on the attempt, he instead pulled Otabek into the most passionate kiss in the hopes of conveying how much he cared. Otabek returned the kiss as passionately, tears running down both their faces. 

One kiss turned into another, and then another. Hands roamed over each other’s body, and soon garments were pulled off and tossed aside without a care. They tried to keep kissing as they hurried up the stairs that led to the loft bedroom and managed without a single fumble. By the time they dropped onto the cotton sheets, their only remaining clothing was their briefs. 

Otabek wasted no time as he worked his tongue and mouth over Yuri’s body. He kissed and sucked on nearly every inch of skin he could reach, which caused Yuri to writhe and moan in response. Yuri wasn’t a virgin, but there were still a few things he had yet to experience, and even the acts he had... they paled in comparison to the love and attention Otabek currently lavished him in. 

“Come here,” he begged, needing to kiss and be kissed in return. Otabek finished leaving a purple bruise on the inside of Yuri’s thigh then moved up to be devoured by Yuri’s hungry mouth. “Make love to me, please,” Yuri begged. He didn’t care how pathetic he sounded, his heart was full, and his body ached with a need that only his lover, his love, could fill. 

“Are you sure?” Otabek slowed his touch and made Yuri look at him. 

“Yes. I don’t want to wait anymore,” Yuri nodded. “I … I love you too. Please.” 

Otabek kissed the tear that had gathered at the corner of Yuri’s eye before he kissed him once more. 

Their bodies moved in sync, rolling against each other, but the remaining clothing was a hindrance, and Yuri wanted it off. Snaking a hand down, he tugged first at his own then at Otabek’s in the hopes of moving things along faster. 

With a small laugh, Otabek leaned down and playfully tugged at the tight waistband on Yuri’s hips. “Patience, Tiger,” he teased. 

“Fuck that. I’ve jerked off too many times to this moment. I'm tired of waiting,” Yuri argued as he tried to yank the offending garment off himself. 

“That just means you can wait a few minutes more. Let me enjoy myself,” Otabek punctuated his statement with a kiss on a pale hip. 

The whine that escaped Yuri’s throat was embarrassing, but by this point, he didn’t care. He could feel the smile on his lover’s face as it pressed into his skin right before another kiss was planted. Otabek took his time, inching the underwear down, centimeter by centimeter, obviously in an attempt to torture Yuri’s currently fragile mind. 

“Please, Beka! I need you!” he shamelessly begged arching his hips.

“So needy,” Otabek laughed then bit down on the meaty flesh of Yuri’s thigh. 

He nearly screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. He vaguely remembered telling Otabek once about how a past lover who didn’t understand the concept of foreplay. It left Yuri wanting for more, and for half a second, he wondered if Otabek was using that information to his advantage to give him what he needed. But all thoughts left his brain when his briefs were finally slipped from his body, and a wet tongue slid up the entirety of his length. A guttural moan echoed in the loft. 

Yuri’s hands found purchase in both the sheets and dark locks of hair as he voiced his pleasure in small moans and whimpers as Otabek’s tongue worked around the head of his dick. As he looked down the length of his body, green eyes locked onto brown right as Otabek’s hot mouth engulfed the head of his dick, and in one long, slow motion swallowed Yuri entirely. 

“Oh, fuck! Give me a second,” he pleaded. The feeling was too exquisite. Too good and if he didn’t stop to breath the whole night would be over far too soon. 

It wasn’t easy, though, with his entire dick down his lover’s throat. Hot walls slowly moved around his shaft as Otabek carefully swallowed shallow breaths. When he felt he wasn’t going to blow his load down Otabek’s tight throat, he slightly shifted his hips to encourage his lover to continue. 

Taking the cue, Otabek slid his mouth along Yuri’s length in slow motion, speeding up in time with Yuri’s panting. It wasn’t going to take long, it had been too long since his last lover, and that one didn’t have the technique Otabek did. “I’m going to cum,” Yuri managed to say as the coil in his gut tightened at a rapid pace. “Fuck, Beka, move!” he growled. 

Except, instead of pulling off, Otabek pushed his face forward, swallowing Yuri entirely down his throat until his nose was buried in blond hair. With a jerk and a shout, Yuri came harder than he expected and for much longer. He shook all over as his orgasm rocked his body, his vision whiting out behind a curtain of fireworks. It wasn’t until he fell back and went utterly limp that Otabek pulled off and crawled up his body, leaving delicate kisses in his wake. 

“You’re amazing,” Otabek whispered in the shell of his ear as he gently kissed his way down his neck, along his jaw and finally up to his lips. 

“You’re the amazing one,” Yuri slurred, his mind still reeling from one of the best orgasm of his life. 

His admittance made his lover laugh, brown eyes shining bright in the moonlight that shown through the skylight above them.

A few more kisses later and Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders. “Love me,” he whispered against his lover’s lips. 

“I already do,” Otabek whispered back. 

Yuri lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around a solid waist as a small pleading whine escaped his lips that were pressed firmly to Otabek’s. 

“Alright, Tiger, alright. I've got you,” Otabek ran his hand along Yuri’s side, pressing kisses down his throat. 

He sat back on his heels and turned towards the desk that sat next to his bed and grabbed a small bottle that sat with a few others. With a quick click of the cap, Otabek had lube on his fingers and rubbed it to warm the liquid. Yuri moved quickly to shove a pillow under his lower back to elevate his ass as he licked his lips in anticipation. His lover’s eyes never left his face as Otabek moved back over his body, hovering above him. Their eyes never left each other as fingers quickly found their way to Yuri’s waiting hole. Yuri fought to keep his eyes from fluttering close at the first intrusion, the feel of that single-digit welcoming and oh so wanted. Their breathing hitched as Otabek took his time opening Yuri up. Using one finger, then two eventually making it three. By then, Yuri could no longer keep eye contact as with each thrust, his prostate was grazed. Just enough to sends small sparks, but not enough to build any real lingering pleasure. 

“Ready, kotyonok?” Otabek asked against Yuri’s lips. He could only nod in return. “Condom?” Otabek asked as if suddenly remembering. 

“I’m clean, promise. Been checked.” Yuri hurried. 

“Same,” Otabek answered. 

Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri deeply, tasting as much as he could as he pushed the head of his cock past Yuri’s rim. It was a good thing, or else the neighbors below them would hear exactly how Yuri sounded when getting impaled by a God. 

“Relax,” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s mouth as the younger man panted. 

He did his best to relax his muscles, but that stretch. He had nearly forgotten how big Otabek was since he hadn’t looked at his phone in hours. He knew after this, he would be ruined for anyone else, but he didn’t care. He had no intention ever to love anyone else. This is where he belonged, in Otabek’s arms, in his body, with that fat, massive dick shoved in his ass. Nothing or no one else mattered. Just this. 

Once Otabek felt he could move forward, he inched his way in until he was entirely sheathed inside Yuri’s tight cavern. They both paused to keep from tipping over too soon, and when the need to move came, they shifted their hips in time with each other. Their moans were harmonious in the small space. A perfect blend of voices as their bodies moved with each other. The sound of slapping skin and the bed knocking against the wall kept tempo to the song of their whispers and praises. The cries and moaning indicating how perfect everything felt. Tears wet their cheeks, as their bodies sped up, chasing that sweet release. Bruises where fingers gripped tight on a shoulder and a hip, while claw marks etched into naked skin. The music they made could never be duplicated, but they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives trying. Far too soon, the carnal pleasure snapped, and with a curse and their lover’s names falling from their lips, they both crashed over the edge. 

After they milked out the last dredges of their orgasms, their bodies stilled, while they held each other tightly. 

“I love you,” Yuri whispered between exchanges of butterfly kisses.

“I love you, more,” Otabek teased. 

When the sheets cooled, and the feel of dried cum became too much, they carefully extracted from each other and cleaned up as best as they could without leaving the bed,too exhausted to properly shower on the first floor. Curled up in each other’s arms, they fell into a peaceful sleep, never waking once until the morning light beat down on them through the windows. 

Otabek was the first to get out of bed, needing to urinate and get some food since they skipped dinner for a different kind of feast. So by the time Yuri woke up, it was with a tender nudge and a kiss on his forehead. 

“I brought breakfast,” Otabek said as a peace offering for waking up his kitten. 

A tray filled with eggs, sausages, oatmeal, and a glass of juice enticed the blond to sit up fully on the bed. Otabek shucked his sweatpants, getting naked before he slipped under the covers to join his lover. Yuri’s phone was also on the tray, and without thinking twice, he swiped it open to see a few missed calls and some text messages. 

Of course, Yakov had tried to contact him, he rolled his eyes. He’ll deal with that later; after he’s eaten. There was also a text from Victor. He wondered what the old man wanted. 

There was an image attached. Two erect penises. One with silver hair, the other with black, heads kissing each other as precum was evident at the tips. 

‘Hope you’re having fun in Almaty,’ the caption read. 

Yuri screamed as he tossed his phone over the edge of the loft railing. The shattering of glass indicating it landed on the hardwood floor. Otabek laughed as he pulled his lover in for a tender kiss. 

“Good, I don't want anyone else’s dicks on your phone,” he said between laughs. 

“Only one I want is yours,” Yuri smirked and kissed him back. 

~End.

**Author's Note:**

> Images of Otabek's studio can be found here. Created using the Sims 4 game. Loft designed by FreezerBunny. [Otabek's Loft Apartment](https://imgur.com/a/Mbb897f)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (They give me life. Like a flower needing sunshine and water!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [Diamond Winters](https://twitter.com/DiamondWinters_)


End file.
